


I'll Be Your Mirror

by Doralice



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Mouth Kink, Rough Sex, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doralice/pseuds/Doralice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poi un giorno accadde. Non staremo qui a descrivere il come e il perché. Accadde e basta.<br/>Un attimo prima erano qualcosa in sospeso, due anime sole che agonizzavano alla ricerca di affetto, di accettazione, di un rifugio. Un attimo dopo erano una sola entità. Bane aveva deciso che amare John era qualcosa di giusto e buono e che quindi poteva – anzi doveva farlo. E così lo fece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Mirror

**I'll Be Your Mirror**

  


  


_I find it hard to believe you don't know_   
_The beauty that you are_   
_But if you don't let me be your eyes_   
_A hand in your darkness, so you won't be afraid_

~ Velvet Underground

  


John non era tipo da chiacchiere, non lo era mai stato. Specialmente in certi frangenti. Parlare mentre si scopa era una cosa che proprio non sopportava.

Fortunatamente, Bane era dello stesso avviso. Così, in quelle situazioni in cui le cose tra di loro si scaldavano, gli unici suoni che li accompagnavano erano i loro respiri affannati e il rumore dei fianchi di Bane che sbattevano contro i suoi.

Occasionalmente John si lasciava andare e dalla sua bocca uscivano suoni innominabili. Bane ne sembrava deliziato. Grugniva compiaciuto e imprimeva maggior vigore alle sue spinte.

Ma se John diventava troppo rumoroso, Bane non ci pensava due volte a tappargli la bocca. E non si limitava premerci sopra il palmo aperto. Lui gli afferrava il mento con una delle sue grandi mani e forzava due dita attraverso le labbra. John le imprigionava tra i denti, soffocandoci le urla.

Adorava essere zittito in quel modo. E Bane adorava scopargli la bocca con le dita mentre lo fotteva.

  


Bane aveva un debole per la bocca di John e lui lo sapeva. Sapeva come si struggeva per non poterla baciare quando e come lo desiderava _–_ ovvero continuamente.

Quelle rare volte in cui poteva concedersi di levare la maschera, per John era come Natale. Baci a non finire e succhiotti e morsi e leccate, e poi daccapo ancora baci. Sopratutto baci. Ovunque. Sembrava un bambino in piena fase orale: John era il suo mondo ed era suo fermo obbiettivo conoscerlo tramite la bocca.

Erano quelle volte in cui Bane soprassedeva alla regola del silenzio e parlava. Oh, quanto parlava. Non è che lo coinvolgesse in grandi discorsi. Anzi, la maggior parte delle cose che diceva John non le capiva. Era un qualche dialetto arabo: la sua lingua madre, quella che Bane parlava nella Fossa in cui era cresciuto. Per John era incomprensibile e lui non aveva mai perso tempo a tradurgli ciò che diceva, ma era comunque bellissimo.

Amava come gli riversava addosso la sua voce roca, soffusa. Amava le parole melodiche che le sue labbra martoriate gli sussurravano direttamente sulla pelle. Amava come quel suono familiare gli entrava dentro un po' alla volta, facendolo suo. Fottendogli lentamente l'anima. Era un'altra forma di scopare. Era fare l'amore, anche se non avrebbero mai avuto le palle di dirlo.

Erano quei momenti in cui Bane lo chiamava _habibi_. E lo faceva in un modo tale da aver indotto John a googlare la parola e diventare paonazzo davanti allo schermo del pc.

  


Ma quelle erano solo rare occasioni, preziosi attimi che duravano un battito di ciglia.

La maschera di Bane non era un accessorio: gli era indispensabile per sopravvivere al dolore che lo affliggeva costantemente. E così tutto quello che potevano fare il resto del tempo era baciarsi da lontano, baciarsi con lo sguardo.

Era frustrante e dolcissimo. Ma non lo sarebbe mai stato quanto lo erano le carezze.

  


L'altro modo che aveva Bane di baciarlo era infatti accarezzargli le labbra. Era un gesto che aveva preso l'abitudine di fare fin dall'inizio della loro relazione e ormai vi indugiava tutte le volte che ne sentiva il bisogno _–_ ovvero spesso.

Era praticamente scontato quando se ne stavano tranquilli alla Batcave, ognuno preso dalle proprie faccende. John si accoccolava contro di lui e Bane, in qualunque cosa fosse impegnato, trovava il modo di liberare una mano solo per portarla alle sue labbra e lambirle in lente, infinite carezze. Allora per John diventava sempre più difficoltoso concentrarsi in ciò che stava facendo e di solito il tutto finiva per sfociare in una gloriosa cavalcata.

Ma questa abitudine delle carezze era una cosa che poteva succedere davvero in ogni momento. Qualsiasi cosa stessero facendo, John poteva essere abbrancato e fatto prigioniero dal suo abbraccio ed ecco le dita calde di Bane che indugiavano sulle sue labbra. John non diceva nulla, lo lasciava fare. Di solito gli baciava le dita o, se era in vena di giocare, le mordicchiava. Se era in vena di _altro_ , le leccava.

  


A John piaceva da matti stuzzicarlo. L'espressione trasfigurata con cui Bane lo guardava era impagabile. Trent'anni e la curiosità impacciata di un adolescente che scopre il mondo dei balocchi che è il sesso.

Perché, come John aveva scoperto presto, prima di conoscerlo le esperienze di Bane erano state scarse e alquanto monotone. Nella Fossa dove aveva vissuto gran parte della sua vita c'erano solo uomini e le cose in materia di sesso... be', andavano come vanno in tutte le prigioni, da che mondo è mondo. Si può immaginare l'incredulità di John quando, per sua stessa, candida ammissione, Bane affermò di essere vergine. E _–_ John aveva seriamente faticato a crederci _–_ lo era per sua precisa scelta.

  


L'uomo che l'aveva cresciuto nella Fossa era un ex gesuita: Bane era stato tirato su con una rigida educazione cattolica. Da ragazzino, ogni volta che si toccava, correva poi a confessarsi da Padre Alvaro, che lo costringeva a lunghe penitenze.

Ma Bane cresceva e assieme a lui crescevano i suoi appetiti. Quando il gesuita morì, vennero meno anche i suoi scrupoli, almeno in parte. La Bibbia era chiara a riguardo: il peccato di sodomia condannava all'inferno. Ma del sesso orale? Di quello non si faceva parola nei Testi Sacri. Laggiù, Bane aveva preso l'abitudine di soddisfarsi con la bocca di altri detenuti, dando in cambio protezione come si usava. C'era chi gli offriva di più, naturalmente, ma lui non aveva mai accettato.

Almeno così erano andate le cose fino alla sommossa che aveva portato alla morte la madre di Talia e al suo linciaggio. Dopo, la sua unica preoccupazione divenne sopravvivere in qualche modo, giorno dopo giorno.

Era stato strano per John ascoltare quel racconto. Bane sapeva di essere condannato a vita in quell'inferno in Terra, eppure si preoccupava della salvezza della propria anima. Teneva ad essa al punto da rinunciare all'unico piacere che avrebbe potuto ottenere con facilità in quel posto dimenticato da Dio.

Anche dopo che Talia era tornata per lui e l'aveva tirato fuori dalla Fossa, Bane aveva continuato a rifiutare qualsiasi proposta sessuale. E non ne riceveva poche. Era il braccio destro di Ra's al Ghul, il protetto di sua figlia. Trascinava le folle senza fatica o intenzione: era nella sua natura. Se nella Fossa era stato il pesce più grosso, fuori era diventato un leader. Senza volerlo aveva accumulato un tale potere che persino Ra's al Ghul aveva finito col temerlo.

Bandito dalla Setta delle Ombre, ancora una volta le abitudini di Bane non erano affatto cambiate. Anzi, costringeva anche i suoi uomini a sottostare ad una condotta monastica. E questa cosa John doveva riconoscergliela: durante il suo regime terroristico su Gotham non uno dei suoi mercenari aveva commesso una violenza.

  


Dopo la morte di Talia e il fallimento del loro piano, John l'aveva ritrovato per puro caso, che si lasciava morire nelle fogne. Non l'aveva ucciso, non l'aveva consegnato alla polizia. John non sapeva che fare con lui, francamente, e così l'aveva portato alla Batcave. L'aveva curato e temuto, nutrito e tenuto sotto chiave. L'aveva trattato come si farebbe con una pericolosa specie di ragno in via d'estinzione che si vedrebbe volentieri svanire dalla faccia della Terra, ma che per correttezza non si può schiacciare con la scopa.

Ed erano passati mesi e Bane era guarito e John aveva continuato a non sapere cosa fare di lui.

Finché un giorno era tornato da una ronda notturna con il naso fracassato, spargendo sangue e imprecazioni ovunque. Bane gliel'aveva rimesso a posto. Da lì, nessuno dei due avrebbe saputo dire esattamente come si fossero evolute le cose.

Avevano iniziato ad allenarsi insieme, perché Bane senza mezzi termini aveva definito la sua tecnica “risibile”. E poi c'era stato altro. Osito; quel the nella cucina della Batcave, che non fu solo un the; il fantasma di Talia; Mr Pringle; quell'alba a contemplare insieme i tetti di Gotham; il mattino dopo che li aveva colti avvinghiati nel sonno come cuccioli spauriti. La maschera di Bane abbandonata in un angolo e la sua faccia sfigurata sepolta nel collo di John.

Un po' alla volta si erano conosciuti, fino ad approdare a qualcosa che faticavano a definire. E John riteneva tanto più preziosa questa loro bizzarra relazione perché era consapevole che per accettarla Bane aveva dovuto allontanarsi dai dettami della propria fede.

  


C'era stato un lungo momento in cui, pur avendo riconosciuto ciò che sentiva per John, Bane credeva che fosse un'offesa agli occhi di Dio. E John... lui si era sempre considerato etero e quello che gli faceva provare Bane lo scombussolava non poco.

Sarebbero rimasti per sempre in quel limbo se una notte, durante una delle loro prime ronde insieme, John non si fosse preso una pallottola al posto suo. Allora Bane, con addosso una paura che non provava da una vita intera, l'aveva portato dall'unica persona della quale potessero fidarsi: Padre Reilly.

Il sacerdote non aveva fatto domande: era un ex medico miliare e lavorò con velocità ed efficienza. Bane offrì il suo sangue per compensare l'emorragia di John e il resto lo affidarono alla pietà del Signore. Se n'erano poi rimasti in sagrestia, in silenzio, a pregare e aspettare.

Stava albeggiando quando John si riprese a sufficienza da essere mosso. Padre Reilly disse loro di sparire prima che fosse giorno e quando Bane lo ringraziò annuì con aria grave. Ma poco prima che se ne andasse, con John stretto in braccio come una bambola fragile, gli disse un'ultima cosa.

Gli disse: _–_ Se Dio ha messo al mondo una creatura degna di amore, questa è Robin John Blake. Vedi di esserne degno. _–_

Nei giorni seguenti John per poco non ci lasciò la pelle per la setticemia. Bane si prese cura di lui fino a che guarì completamente, facendo finta di non sentire le cose assurde che diceva durante il delirio della febbre. Facendo finta di non sentire le parole di Padre Reilly che gli scavano dentro inesorabili, mettendo in discussione ogni sua certezza, facendo terra bruciata attorno ai suoi sentimenti.

  


Quando John si era rimesso in salute, aveva notato subito che qualcosa era cambiato. E non sapeva se in bene o in male. Non sapeva nulla e ne era atterrito.

Poi un giorno accadde. Non staremo qui a descrivere il come e il perché. Accadde e basta.

Un attimo prima erano qualcosa in sospeso, due anime sole che agonizzavano alla ricerca di affetto, di accettazione, di un rifugio. Un attimo dopo erano una sola entità. Bane aveva deciso che amare John era qualcosa di accettabile e che quindi poteva _–_ no _doveva_ farlo. E così lo fece.

Questo era tipico di lui. John conosceva piuttosto bene la sua natura radicale e intransigente. Sapeva come, prima di prendere una decisione, vi riflettesse lungamente, e come dopo si attenesse con dedizione totale a ciò che aveva deciso. E anche in questo caso aveva agito così.

Lui l'aveva fatta sembrare una cosa semplice, ma John sapeva quanto aveva sofferto per arrivare a questo. E sapeva anche che erano solo al principio.

  


Dovettero passare un purgatorio di paranoie e insicurezze per poter approdare infine ad un po' di serenità.

Per far sì che Bane si rendesse conto del fatto che meritava altrettanto amore. Che quello che c'era tra di loro non era solo accettabile, era anche giusto e buono e _–_ cazzo _–_ era _fottutamente_ _bello_. Che avevano il diritto di viverlo insieme senza sentirsi in colpa. Che qualsiasi cosa avessero fatto nel passato o avrebbero fatto nel futuro, l'unica cosa che contava e per la quale valeva davvero la pena lottare, era stare insieme nel presente.

Fu solo allora che Bane ebbe il coraggio di toccarlo. E da lì di strada ne avevano fatta tanta insieme. Si erano scoperti a vicenda in quel mondo per entrambi nuovo, e si erano amati ancora di più.

  


Ma una cosa era rimasta. Un blocco all'apparenza insormontabile che Bane aveva apposto fin dal principio e che negava totalmente anche solo di discutere assieme a John.

Il sesso orale. Questo non era proprio contemplabile.

John non aveva mai fatto niente del genere, ma era curioso e non vedeva niente di male a provarci. Non con Bane. Peccato che qualsiasi suo tentativo venisse stroncato all'istante.

All'inizio non ci aveva fatto tanto caso: erano ancora nella fase esplorativa. Ma pian pian aveva realizzato che per Bane quello era davvero un problema. E ne era rimasto scioccato. Insomma, proprio tra di loro che ormai non c'erano più pudori? Bane era capace di prenderlo in posizioni vergognose e non si faceva problemi a venire dove più gli piaceva, ma aveva la furia negli occhi quando John osava anche solo accennare ad usare la bocca su di lui.

  


– Credi che sia umiliante? _–_ gli aveva chiesto una sera, dopo che avevano fatto l'amore e Bane se lo stringeva addosso pigramente e John percorreva con le dita le cicatrici che solcavano il suo petto.

– Perché non lo è, sai? Non c'è niente di male, voglio provare davvero a... _–_

– Non è questo. _–_

– E allora cosa... _–_

Bane aveva premuto le dita sulla sua bocca in un gesto delicato ma fermo.

– Basta così, _habibi_. _–_ aveva detto. E il discorso si poteva ritenere chiuso.

  


Di nuovo qualche tempo dopo, mentre facevano sesso, John aveva approfittato di quel potente ascendente che sapeva di avere su di lui quando gli stava sopra, ed era tornato alla carica.

– È perché non puoi ricambiare? A me non importa. Insomma... _–_

– Non ne parleremo, Robin. _–_

Perché per lui sarebbe sempre stato Robin. E poco importava che John gli ripetesse che preferiva il suo secondo nome: per Bane era anzi un punto d'orgoglio essere l'unico a chiamarlo così.

– Tom, _–_ aveva insisto, appellandolo a sua volta col nome di battesimo _–_ non ha senso che ti neghi questo solo perché... _–_

Come la volta precedente, Bane l'aveva zittito. Ma non era stato altrettanto gentile.

– Vuoi succhiare qualcosa? _–_ aveva sibilato mellifluo attraverso la maschera.

E gli aveva agguantato il volto e ficcato rudemente due dita in bocca.

– Ebbene, ecco qua. _–_

E si sa quanto questo mandasse John fuori di testa.

Così, ancora arrabbiato e confuso e maledettamente eccitato, abbassò la guardia, lasciandogli il controllo. Permettendogli che lo afferrasse saldamente per la vita e lo alzasse senza sforzo, scivolando fuori da lui fino alla punta, per poi premerlo di nuovo giù, impalandolo su tutta la lunghezza con un ringhio potente. John tremò fin nelle ossa e ogni suo intento bellicoso si dissolse in fretta nelle dita di Bane che gli riempivano la bocca e nei colpi selvaggi con cui aveva preso a fotterlo da sotto, spremendogli fuori il fiato in singhiozzi disperati.

Il discorso, ancora una volta, era chiuso.

  


John si arrese. Non ne fece più cenno e le cose per un po' andarono bene così. Non avevano bisogno anche di quello, no? Insomma, non aveva niente di cui lamentarsi: la loro intesa sessuale era già perfetta.

Ed era così, lo era davvero.

Salvo che John si sentiva estraniato, tagliato fuori da Bane. Il problema non era che rifiutasse di farsi fare un pompino, santo cielo, il problema era che si ostinasse a non volerne nemmeno parlare, a dargli la minima spiegazione.

John si lambiccò a lungo sulle eventuali motivazioni. C'era qualcosa che Bane non aveva il coraggio di mettere sul piatto. Qualcosa che reputava talmente grave da indurlo addirittura a vergognarsi di parlarne con lui.

Ed era frustrante, ma ancor di più era doloroso. Faceva male, sì, faceva maledettamente male sapere che c'era questo divario tra di loro e che lui sembrasse l'unico a volerlo colmare.

  


A colmarlo John ci arrivò per caso, un pigro pomeriggio di primavera. Si erano presi una pausa dalle ronde e avevano deciso di passare la serata nel suo appartamento, come facevano di tanto in tanto per cambiare. Che a dirla tutta, era preferibile correre il minimo rischio di essere scoperti, piuttosto che stare sempre nascosti nella Batcave e impazzire di noia.

Fuori pioveva e in tv davano uno di quei noiosissimi reality per colpa dei quali John finiva puntualmente col nutrire simpatia verso la causa della Setta delle Ombre. Nessuno dei due lo stava seguendo, ovviamente. Seduto sul divano, Bane era intento a leggere per la quinta volta _Macbeth_ e John, con la testa posata sul suo grembo, stava facendo un cruciverba. Come accadeva sempre in questi momenti, una mano di Bane era sul suo volto, ad accarezzargli le labbra con dolcezza distratta.

E fu allora che ebbe l'illuminazione. Nel mezzo di un diciotto verticale, nove lettere, inizia con “re”, John capì tutto. E si sentì abbastanza stupido.

Il problema non era che Bane considerasse il sesso orale umiliante. Non stava nemmeno nel fatto che non potesse ricambiare. Magari c'erano anche queste cose in mezzo, ma non era tutto lì e John era stato un idiota anche solo a pensarlo.

Il problema era che Bane aveva vissuto per trent'anni in una gabbia prima fisica e poi mentale, dove l'affetto gli era sconosciuto e precluso, e dove l'unico piacere carnale che riusciva a concedersi era farselo succhiare da qualche disgraziato che si vendeva per opportunità o paura o entrambe le cose. La sola idea di fare la stessa cosa con John doveva essere inaccettabile, disgustosa. E non aveva la minima importanza che non fossero nella Fossa, che si rispettassero, che si desiderassero in ogni modo. Per Bane non era così semplice e John avrebbe dovuto sforzarsi di capirlo prima, invece di tormentarlo in quel modo.

– Che ti amo lo sai. _–_

Glielo disse sulle dita e non era una domanda né era un'affermazione. John non sapeva francamente cosa fosse: gli era uscita così e basta. E adesso fissava quel diciotto verticale senza vederlo veramente. Era acutamente consapevole della presenza di Bane, dei muscoli che sentiva d'un tratto rigidi di tensione sotto la sua nuca, del suo respiro forzatamente calmo, della mano ora immobile, pietrificata sulla bocca a metà di una carezza.

Dopo quella che sembrava un'eternità, John sentì quella mano scivolare sul mento e premere per sollevargli il viso. I loro occhi s'incontrarono e, mentre parlava, Bane sfregava il pollice sul suo labbro inferiore con delicatezza inumana.

– Felice dunque sono io, che amo e sono riamato, da chi non posso lasciare né essere lasciato. * _–_

Be', questo sì che faceva impallidire la penosa dichiarazione di John.

Col fiato bloccato dolorosamente in gola e il cuore che martellava feroce, si rivoltò e insinuò le braccia attorno alla sua vita e lo strinse. Voleva baciarlo, oh, quanto lo voleva. Ma poteva solo stringerlo convulsamente e seppellire il volto nella sua pancia, aspirando il suo odore.

– _Habibi_... _–_

Bane sapeva che effetto gli faceva essere chiamato così. E dopo una tale dichiarazione d'amore, per John fu il colpo di grazia.

Il suo abbraccio divenne languido, il suo respiro irregolare. Lo voleva così tanto che non si accorse di quello che stava facendo fino a che Bane non esalò dalla maschera un sospiro spezzato. Solo allora John si rese conto di avergli praticamente strofinato la faccia sul pacco. E si congelò. Pieno di vergogna, balbettò delle scuse e fece per ritrarsi, ma Bane non lo lasciò andare né lo scostò come faceva sempre in quelle situazioni.

La mano che prima stava sul suo volto adesso gli premeva gentilmente in mezzo alla schiena, invitandolo a restare in quella posizione. Gli stava dando il permesso di continuare.

John non si fermò a riflettere o si sarebbe spaventato a morte e tirato indietro. Non era l'atto in sé, ovviamente. Era ciò che ormai rappresentava per loro due.

Così con dita un po' impacciate slacciò i suoi cargo pants e infilò una mano nell'elastico dei boxer per tirarglielo fuori. E di tanto in tanto gli lanciava occhiate nervose, ma la sola reazione di Bane fu allargare le cosce e mettersi comodo, osservandolo con calma. Con _troppa_ calma. La sua gabbia toracica si muoveva in profondi respiri e John capì che era teso tanto quanto lui.

Si leccò le labbra pensieroso, riflettendo su come procedere. E poi iniziò la sua esplorazione.

  


Ebbene, fu qualcosa di pazzesco.

Era decisamente troppo grosso per prenderlo tutto in bocca. Ma non sembrava che a Bane dispiacesse come John leccava l'asta dalla base alla punta. Non sembrava che gli dispiacesse nemmeno quando chiudeva le labbra attorno al glande e succhiava piano, con un movimento umido e soffice.

John conosceva a memoria ogni parte del corpo di Bane. Anche il suo cazzo, sì. A riposo come da eretto. Avrebbe saputo disegnarlo o scolpirlo, se ne avesse avuto il talento. Ne conosceva la forma e la consistenza e il calore, i punti più sensibili e come stimolarli, la sensazione di averlo dentro di sé e le piccole pulsazioni che faceva quando veniva.

Ma questo era un nuovo aspetto, un punto di vista che John non conosceva. Era incuriosito da morire. Dall'odore pungente che era come una versione più forte di quello speziato che caratterizzava Bane. Dal sapore agrodolce che emergeva dopo un po', annullando quello di pulito. Dalle piccole gocce di preeiaculazione che imperlavano la punta e che erano salate sulla sua lingua. Dal respiro sempre più affannoso di Bane e dalla sua mano calda che gli accarezzava possessiva la schiena, facendolo inarcare come un gatto.

Tutto ciò lo faceva sentire bene. Lo faceva sentire _potente_. Anche se come pompino era probabilmente un disastro _–_ ma era la prima volta che lo faceva ed era assai deciso a migliorare.

E John, che qualche volta nella sua vita aveva ricevuto lo stesso trattamento, sapeva cosa si provava. E sapeva sopratutto cosa si prova ad essere guardati negli occhi in quel momento. Per cui non ci pensò due volte ad alzare lo sguardo per incrociarlo col suo.

Bane trattenne il fiato. Anche John trattenne il fiato, perché si aspettava di trovare gli stessi occhi densi di quando scopavano, ma quello che vide era ben diverso. C'era stata una volta in cui Bane l'aveva guardato con occhi simili. Risaliva ormai a molti mesi prima e si erano appena scambiati il primo bacio.

Fu quello il momento il cui le ultime barriere di Bane crollarono. In cui superò ogni sua paura, si scrollò di dosso ogni senso di colpa, ogni rimorso di coscienza. E finalmente fu libero.

Gli portò una mano alla testa, allora. Non per guidarlo e tantomeno forzarlo in alcun modo, solo per accarezzargli i capelli con affetto. E l'altra mano, con sommo piacere di John, scivolò sotto l'elastico della tuta a stringergli una natica.

John continuò a guardarlo negli occhi mentre succhiava con devozione e non ci volle molto altro per portarlo al culmine. Bane non gli venne in bocca _–_ non erano ancora pronti per questo. Lo scostò un attimo prima e lo afferrò di peso portandolo contro di sé e guidò i fiotti dell'orgasmo in mezzo alle sue cosce. John gemette piano e gli si strinse addosso, ancora duro e insoddisfatto.

Bane non perse tempo. Gli cinse la vita e John si liberò della maglietta mentre lui lo faceva stendere lentamente, come se fosse una cosa fragile. Lasciò che lo guardasse e lo accarezzasse, col respiro ancora malfermo e gli occhi lucidi da innamorato. Lasciò che lo preparasse con delicatezza, usando come lubrificante lo sperma che ancora lo imbrattava.

Finché John mugolò una supplica e le mani di Bane andarono alle cinghie della maschera.

  


Non l'avevano mai fatto così. Non l'aveva mai toccato con una tale reverenza, non si era mai mosso dentro di lui con una tale dolcezza. Non gli aveva mai preso il volto tra le mani solo per strofinare le loro labbra e bere l'uno il respiro dell'altro.

Con questo ritmo John era certo non sarebbe mai riuscito a venire, eppure non avrebbe mai voluto che finisse. Mai. Piuttosto sarebbe morto volentieri in quell'infinito fare l'amore.

Ma Bane non era dello stesso avviso. Chiuse una mano attorno al suo cazzo e la mosse con lo stesso ritmo intenso e profondo con cui lo stava scopando. Il piacere esplose lentamente dentro John, affogandogli il cervello come la voce di Bane gli stava affogando il cuore in parole sconosciute e bellissime.

  


– Mi fa uscire di testa quando mi parli in quel modo, lo sai? _–_ gli disse John una manciata di minuti dopo, ancora alla ricerca del proprio respiro.

Bane prese ad accarezzargli pigramente la schiena.

– Lo so. _–_ rispose con un sibilo metallico.

Si era dovuto rimettere la maschera, non senza qualche difficoltà. Le mani gli tremavano e i continui baci che John gli rubava non erano affatto di aiuto.

– E non ho idea di cosa mi dici! – John esalò una risata – Cioè... potrebbe essere la lista della spesa o che so io, ma non importa, è... pazzesco. _–_

La carezza di Bane rallentò.

– Vuoi sapere cosa ti dico ogni volta? _–_

Solo John avrebbe potuto cogliere quella punta di esitazione della sua voce.

– Non ha importanza. _–_ gli disse pacifico, sfregando il volto contro il suo collo.

E davvero non ne aveva. Andava bene così. Era... dannatamente perfetto.

– Ti dico che ti devo la mia anima e che sei la cosa più importante della mia vita e che se servisse prenderei una pallottola per te come tu hai fatto per me. _–_

A quel punto John, che comunque si credeva un tipo tutto d'un pezzo, sentì il naso pizzicare fastidiosamente e vide il mondo attorno a sé vetrificarsi e insomma si trovò a piangere come una ragazzina, stretto a lui. E Bane lo prese e se lo sistemò sopra, avvolgendolo con le sue enormi braccia e cullandolo rudemente, incurante del fatto che John gli smoccolasse addosso senza ritegno.

– Avresti preferito la lista della spesa? _–_

E John rise e gli diede un pizzicotto e lo mandò a fanculo. E anche Bane rise, di una di quelle sue rare risate che scuotevano tutto, e ricambiò il pizzicotto. Cazzo, John non sapeva proprio perché lo amava...

**Author's Note:**

> * Dal Sonetto n.o 25 di Shakespeare:  
>  _Then happy I, that love and am beloved,_  
>  Where I may not remove nor be removed.


End file.
